


While We're Here

by shinesurge



Category: Kidd Commander (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Porn Without Plot, commander sex is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesurge/pseuds/shinesurge
Summary: A quickie after a fight.





	While We're Here

The singed lapels of Agatha's military jacket dusted apart under Phineas' deathgrip as she slammed them both against the rough wall, her back connecting with the grey rock hard enough to knock her head. Agatha fell forward into her, managing to brace an arm and catch herself before Phineas was attacking her mouth, teeth almost as much as lips. Agatha felt that foreign tension in her again, sent ricocheting off the metal of her chest by this bratty little god less than a minute before, smiling and flicking her wrist to beckon her right hand come meet with her privately. "Private," here, was relative, as they found themselves among the enormous fragments of a mountain that had broken in the wake of an ugly fight. The crew had been scattered, safely; Phineas could feel them dotted among the acres of ruins, lights like someone had dropped a box of marbles, all slowly meandering back together. Strong and healthy. Totally fine. Perfectly capable of handling themselves for....like, twenty minutes.

Agatha pressed her palms to Phineas' shoulders and held her against the rough stone so she could break away. Phineas was giggling, her cheeks flushed and her pupils blown wide, flashing faintly with what Agatha recognized as the brokenspektre cracking its way through. She'd cut her lip somewhere in their flurry of contact and it was beginning to bleed, but it was hardly a noticeable addition to the soot and dried blood already caked on her face.

"You fight so good." Phineas was babbling, comfortable in Agatha's grip. 

"Yeah it's my job." Romantic, as usual. Phineas didn't care. She giggled again and surged under Agatha's hands, smashing her mouth against her and smearing blood between them. Phineas flicked her tongue out to catch a drop as it beaded on Agatha's chin. 

"You're gross," Agatha observed, she swiped the blood away with the heel of her hand and reached out to thumb at the wound on Phineas' lip, already welling up again. Phineas bent to catch it in her mouth instead, clamping her teeth around. Agatha had torn her gloves and Phineas could taste metal under the usual rubbery texture of her artificial skin, slick with blood and gritty with dirt and ash; heavenly. She ground her teeth and swirled her tongue over the pad of Agatha's thumb, closing her eyes.

"Ay." Agatha tapped Phineas' cheek with her forefinger. There was no real threat in her admonishment, and Phineas' breath caught as her lovely machine slid her knee between her thighs, bracing against the wall and slowly sliding up between her legs until Phineas was on her toes. 

"You tease," Phineas moaned. Agatha slid her thumb free and leaned in.

"I'm not." Agatha said against her ear. Phineas settled her chin on her shoulder and wrapped her arms up under Agatha's, spreading her fingers over her shoulder blades where the coat had been peppered with explosive debris. Her joints ached, fresh bruises bloomed over her knuckles and her face where it had been mashed into the dirt. The various discomforts held her firmly in her own head, the lingering adrenaline immediate and vibrant in a way it often wasn't. She was more aware of other things too, like the friction between herself and Agatha's knee. She let it all wash over her, held Agatha close and felt her reassuring aura fold over them, ebbing stronger when Agatha spoke. "You wanted to get into it here, you can do it yourself."

It took a second for Phineas to register what was being said, then her flush deepened dramatically. Agatha would have laughed if it was anyone else. Phineas recovered quickly, too turned-on to remain embarrassed for long. Agatha heard her swallow, then she slowly began to grind her hips.

Phineas sighed roughly like she'd been holding her breath for days, moving instinctively now as she dragged Agatha down to kiss her lips, one hand sliding to Agatha's hip to steady herself. She tangled her fingers in Agatha's hair, digging for the tie holding it up and snapping it between her fingers so it could fall loose around them both. She pulled back only enough to catch her breath, still nosed into Agatha's cheek and breathing what would be her air, if she needed any. Agatha pressed harder with her knee, lifting Phineas off the ground, and she laughed enough that it thrummed outward and twined bright orange between the plates in Agatha's chest. 

"So strong," Phineas mumbled, her hips still rutting forward. They were both clothed, but it was somehow lewd enough even Agatha had a brief moment of doubt over whether they should have maybe waited to do this where they were less likely to be interrupted. Still, figuring it was too late now, she rucked up Phineas' tattered tank top so she could slip her hands under her bra. Phineas' head thumped against the wall, her eyes closed and her mouth falling open like she couldn't get enough air. Phineas' hands snaked blindly around Agatha's neck, her fingertips digging between the plates. One came away in her hand and she tossed it gently somewhere beside them before shoving into the mess of wires in Agatha's neck. 

Agatha felt something give, then the peculiar sensation of her own exposed wires dragging against Phineas' skin. Phineas peeked at her through her eyelashes, her rhythm getting slower and harder, and opened her mouth to speak but stumbled over a little sigh instead. She ran her thumb reverently over the line of wires feeding in under Agatha's jaw inside her neck, near her spine.

"Can I?" Phineas breathed, then: "Agatha?" like an afterthought, like she just wanted to say her name. Agatha knew she did it on purpose. Once Phineas realized what the sound of her name from Phineas' tongue did to her she'd started saying it more often, with more vehemence. It was still so strange to be spoken to like a person, and every time Phineas addressed her it felt like she was arguing with the lingering feelings of worthlessness, shouting them down with a one word argument. For now, the sound of her name catching in Phineas' throat as she sighed around it was less a war cry and more like a hymn. Of course, Agatha nodded quickly, and before she had finished Phineas was tugging, things were coming away in her hand and spitting sparks along her neck. 

Phineas shuddered and Agatha pressed a kiss to her forehead, closed her eyes as the energy was commanded from her, arcing over Phineas' bare arms and frizzing through her hair. She felt faint, something of a novelty, noticed dimly that Phineas was kissing her again. She sighed against her lips, and with Phineas' breath Agatha felt her commander's spirit rushing in, saturating her circuits. The stimulation, physical and emotional both were instantly way too much and she _moaned,_ her body went rigid and it was suddenly much harder to hold them both up. Phineas slid her tongue in her mouth, her muscles twitching and her brow furrowed in concentration, trying to prolong the connection without hurting either of them with a rebound. Agatha drew away but couldn't speak, her voice dissolved into breathy static, artificial breaths unconsciously syncing with Phineas' while they shared a heartbeat. She buried her face and made a noise like a sob against Phineas' throat, embarrassed but unable to stifle herself.

"Shh," Phineas kissed her hair. "I got you, I got you." Phineas plucked a few more wires in her neck, like broken harpstrings. Agatha gripped Phineas' bicep helplessly.

"You're so good, pretty lady." By now Agatha hardly processed what was happening, but Phineas' voice was thick with command and it sined languidly between her ears, as much a caress as Phineas' hands wandering over her chest.

Finally Agatha felt the light drain back and she dragged her head away from its hiding place at Phineas' shoulder. Phineas' fists tightened, her knees locked around Agatha's thigh and she buried her face in Agatha's jacket as she came wordlessly. Agatha was still recovering herself but she had the presence of mind to rub circles in Phineas' skin with the hand still viced around her arm. Phineas huffed, deflated, then perked up to meet Agatha with a cheesy grin.

"Gettin' better." she chirped. Agatha was still fairly stonefaced, instantly concerning Phin.

"What's wrong? Was that okay?" Agatha nodded, then, in a clumsy effort to avoid discussing her feelings, leaned down to mouth at her neck again. Phineas smiled over her shoulder and tilted her head, closing her eyes against the teeth scraping her skin.

"How long was that." Phineas mumbled. 

"Probably too long. They'll be worried." Agatha said, her voice still not quite at a hundred percent.

"Yeeeah." Phineas tapped Agatha's thigh lightly and she let her down. As soon as her feet were under her she tugged on Agatha's jacket and brought her down for another kiss, long and sloppy and still tasting faintly of iron. Agatha could feel her grin. 


End file.
